This Time Right Now
by Rosalie Weasley
Summary: ONESHOT.Set right after Deathly Hallows. Ron and Hermione deal with the harsh events coming up in their lifes and how they will deal with it..together. FLUFF ALERT! RHr and a teeny tiny bit of HG.


This Time Right Now

By: mrs.potter408

**Summary: Set after Dealthy Hallows. Ron and Hermione discuss what is going on and what will happen with them, their family, and friends. FLUFF ALERT!!! R/Hr, a teeny bit of H/G.**

Harry had done it…he had defeated Lord Voldemort and no one could be happier. The trio were hugging and beaming outside of Dumbledore's office, not knowing what to say out of pure happiness and shock.

"I can't believe it Harry!" said Hermione. "You actually did it, you actually killed Voldemort!"

"Yeah but you guys still helped." Harry stated.

"C'mon mate, you actually killed him, all me and Hermione did was go with you to find the Horcruxes." Ron exclaimed.

"Seriously, if it hadn't been for you two all these years, I would've been dead in first year…so seriously, thanks for everything. I love you both."

And with that the trio hugged again with Hermione's eyes full of tears and Ron's lopsided grin. When they broke apart, Harry started off at a run down the corridor.

"OI! Where're you going?" Ron asked.

"Where do you think mate? To find Ginny!" Harry grinned mischievously and took off running again.

Ron shook his head and smiled, holding back the comment he was about to make and instead turned to Hermione, who was watching him intently.

"What?" said Ron giving Hermione a smile.

"Oh, nothing…just thinking about the last few hours and what all happened." Hermione started to turn faintly pink when she said this and smiled at Ron, wondering whether he knew what she was talking about.

Ron's ears turned red and his smile became wider than ever as he walked over to Hermione and grabbed her hand.

"A lot of things happened over the past few hours, so which events are talking about Hermione Granger?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Ronald Weasley." She smiled up at him, giving him a look to dare tease her again on the matter.

"Ok, ok, of course I know what you're talking about." He paused looking for the right words. Ron had wanted this to happen ever since third year and now that it did, he knew what to say, but not exactly how to say it. He looked at Hermione and noticed that she was giving him a look full of passion and love and he knew that it would be easy to say this.

"Look Hermione, I've wanted that kiss more than anything else in the world for awhile, but I think that the one thing I've wanted most of all was you."

Hermione stared intently into Ron's eyes. She moved forward, standing a mere feet from him and whispered, "So have I Ron, so have I."

Ron wrapped his long arms around her tiny waist and looked her dead in the eyes and said with as much compassion as he could muster, "I love you Hermione Granger." "I love you too Ron."

Hermione moved her hands onto Ron's chest and closed her eyes as she felt Ron's lips on hers. It was the same miraculous feeling just like their first kiss, only this one wasn't hurried. It was full of love, passion, and a burning desire that both of them had carried for too long.

When they had finally broken apart after several minutes, Ron slowly pulled away from her face and said in such a serious tone that it surprised Hermione a little.

"Hermione, now that this war is over, I think that you are going to be the only person who will help me get through everything now. I don't want you leave me."

Hermione knew that he was talking about Fred's funeral. She had to control her tears for now, because she saw Ron's eyes filling up as well. She knew this was going to be hard for Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. So she spoke with as much courage as she could even though her voice was shaking slightly from the sobs she was holding back.

"Ron, I would never leave you, never. I will be there with you when the time comes for Fred and everyone else, but you have to promise to be there for me as well. You know I won't be able to be the strong one the _whole _time."

Ron laughed a little at Hermione's joke and felt a little bit better. He knew that if Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and the rest of his family could get through this, then he could to. He admittedly brought Hermione close to him again and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. "Thanks" he muttered into her hair. "No problem" she said sweetly into his chest.

"Well, how 'bout we get back up to Gryffindor Tower. Everyone will probably wonder where we are, or what we're doing." He added the last part with a mischievous flicker in eyes. "Oh Ron." Hermione said with a smile.

And with that, Ron and Hermione broke free of hug and grabbed each other's hand instantly, already missing the feeling of the other's.

"Know what? How 'bout we take the _long_ way back to the common room, no one will know." Ron looked at Hermione with anxiousness in his voice, hoping that she would agree.

"Okay." Hermione said this at once looking Ron straight in the eye when she said this, the amount of anxiousness in her voice as well. At first Ron was startled. He thought that Hermione being Hermione would say something like "RON! What will people say?" or "It's too late for that right now."

When Ron was still in shock, Hermione tugged on his hand and smiled and Ron made a mental note to himself that he would let Hermione drag him wherever she wanted to from now on.

**Author's Note: Well, what did you think? This was my very first fanfic and I decided that I wanted my first one to take place RIGHT after Deathly Hallows ended. So tell me what you think! Reviews please!!!**


End file.
